Grand Line High School Thrills
by roo17
Summary: Sara and Noe join a new high school and there they meet the Straw Hat group. But with the year passing slowly, they meet more enemies than they expected. Will their dark pasts catch up with them? AceOc SanjiOc FrankyRobin ShanksMakino *Reuploaded*


Grand Line High School Thrills

**Summary: **Sara looks like a normal girl at first glance. But behind her mask she has a lot of dark secrets. When her and her cousin Noe enroll in a new high-school, they will soon make new friends and enemies quicker than they expected. Will the two girls be able to survive their junior year? Or will the secrets from their pasts catch up with them?  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>AceOc, SanjiOc, slight ShanksMakino

**Warning:** Um, rape, cursing, OC-ness and yeah… You have been warned.

**xxx  
><strong>**You ever get that feeling that a case isn't gonna end well?  
><strong>**-Dr. Spencer Reid (Criminal Minds)  
><strong>**xxx**

Sara stared at the entrance to her new high school: Grand Line High, one of the best high school's around. It was a big school with almost over four thousand students, almost like a university in her mind. She took in a deep breath, shouldering her small black backpack, and looked down at her schedule. Today was actually freshman day, the day where all the new freshmen came in and were guided around the school in groups to find all their buildings and classes so they wouldn't get lost on their first day there. Now Sara wasn't a freshman, she was a junior, and one of the youngest ones there. The age list was this: Freshman were sixteen, Sophomores were seventeen, Juniors eighteen and Seniors nineteen. But Sara was only seventeen because not only did she get into school early, she also skipped the fifth grade and sophomore year.

So she looked down and studied her schedule closely and looked at the surrounding buildings, hoping to find the building that contained her first period class which was science. Luckily, it was the first building to the right after going through the entrance of the school where all the lockers and offices were. For the next hour, she walked around campus like all the present freshman and searched for each building that held her classes. She sighed a breath of relief when she went through the day without any troubles, such as having a narcoleptic episode and falling asleep randomly on the campus. As soon as she located all her classes, she turned to leave the school and head home where her cousin Noe waited for her.

Noe was eighteen, the proper age for a junior, and was studying to become a chef one day. She currently had a job as a waitress in a local bar three miles from the school where she could catch the bus to get to her job. It was nice pay; 35 dollars a day, not including tips, working only four hours a day four days a week. That's 140 dollars a week to help pay off bills and buy their daily food and home supplies. Noe was currently in the kitchen cooking dinner when Sara walked in the front door, throwing her small backpack onto the couch. Noe glanced at the time. "Hey, bout time you were home. It's almost five."

"Sorry," Sara let out a long breath. "That campus isn't as small as all the other high school's we've been to. You're gonna need to go early tomorrow to locate your classes."

"I already know where they are. I snuck onto the campus over summer after I finished one of my shifts." Sara shook her head.

"You could have at least invited me. So whatcha cooking? Smells good."

"Spaghetti. It'll be done in ten minutes." So this was their daily schedule: Wake up, go to school, come home from school/go to work, do homework, eat, and maybe watch a horror movie before bedtime. It was a simple life, none too filled with excitement. While Sara was brushing out her green hair in the bathroom, Noe came in to brush her teeth and bumped Sara to the side.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but you were in my way." Sara walked over to Noe and then proceeded to bump her away.

"Well I was here first, so wait your turn."

"Don't make me kick you."

"Don't make me _bite_ you." Noe backed down, because she knew darn well that Sara really would bite her, and she didn't want that. Sara had nice normal teeth, but her canines were slightly longer and more sharp, so were her lower canines. And all her teeth almost pointed and sharp, so being bit by her was almost as bad as getting bit by a vampire. But, in her defense, Noe had pretty strong kicks, ones you really wouldn't want to feel make contact with your shins.

"Hey, maybe you'll make some friends tomorrow, huh?" Sara looked the other way and put the brush down.

"I'm going to bed. Night." She walked out of the room quickly and Noe gave a sigh.

"Goodnight."

The next day, the two cousins got to their new school around seven and currently stood in front of the entrance building. "Well, you were here yesterday, see any good hanging spots?"

"I wasn't really paying any attention for any… Sorry." They walked through the fence gate and up to the entrance building where there was a lively group of kids hanging out. There were about eight of them; one wearing a straw-hat, another with green hair, one with orange hair, one with a long nose, one with blond hair, one with a pink hat, one with raven colored hair and one with bright blue hair. They were a bunch that certainly stood out from any other's the two girls had seen.

"Hey, maybe we could hang with them."

"_Them_?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, they look like a fun bunch. Come on!" Noe ran towards the group, leaving Sara to stand where she was.

"B-But… Wait for me." She quickly caught up to her cousin, hiding behind her in a shy manner while staring at the ground.

"Hello." The group of teens looked at the two girls. "We were wondering if maybe we could hang with you guys? We're new to this school and don't know where to go…" The one wearing a straw-hat seemed to grin a grin that would spilt anyone else's face in two.

"Sure! What's your names?"

"Oh, I'm Noe Skye and this is my cousin Sara Rose."

"Well I'm Monkey D. Luffy. This is Zoro–" The green-haired man raised his hand. "Nami–" The orange-haired woman waved. "Usopp–" The long-nosed guy struck a proud pose. "Sanji–" The blond gave a bow and his eye seemed to have become a heart. "Chopper–" The one wearing the pink hat gave a small wave. "Robin–" The girl with the raven colored hair smiled and waved. "and Franky." The blue-haired man struck an odd pose and Noe gave a chuckle. "Welcome to the Straw Hat Crew!"

"Wow, thanks. It's nice to meet you all." Sanji instantly ran towards Noe and got on one knee, gently grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss. Noe gave a small smile and a tiny blush.

"Oh Noe-chan! You're so beautiful~!"

"Aw, thank you Sanji-kun! You're so sweet." Sara looked at the ground around her, too shy to look at anyone. It was Robin who first came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, surprising Sara a bit.

"Are you okay, Sara?" The girl gave a nod.

"Yeah, I'm just shy is all…" She replied quietly, earning a smile from Robin.

"I see. You should fit in with our group once you feel more comfortable." She looked over at Noe and saw that she had already become quite good friends with that blond Sanji. _'Of course.'_ Sara thought. _'She was always comfortable around boys.'_ The bell suddenly rang.

"Has it really been an hour already?"

"Yep! Well, see ya guys later!" Sara took out her schedule and checked it.

"Science with Mr. Shanks," she mumbled to herself. She didn't really like science, it wasn't exactly her 'cup of tea' as they say. She walked into the classroom and looked around for any seating chart. When she didn't see any, she just walked to the second row and sat down in the first chair by the isle. She looked at the seat next to her and noticed a small green backpack on it along with an orange hat with a sad and happy face on it. Too busy staring at the strange hat, she didn't notice a tall blond girl standing beside her desk.

"Excuse me, _little girl,_ but you're in _my_ seat. So _move it!_" Sara snapped her attention to the girl.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know this seat was take–"

"Hm, well, yes, it is. Now MOVE." Sara quickly began to get up and move when someone laid a hand on her shoulder and gently sat her back down into her seat.

"Woah, easy on her, Brittany. She's new to this school." The girl's horrid demeanor suddenly turned to a sweet one when she laid eyes on the person speaking.

"Oh, of course Ace!" Then she looked back at Sara with a deep glare. "This isn't over." Sara gave a sigh of relief when the girl left and turned to her savior.

"Thank you so much." The freckled faced teen smiled, making Sara blush a bit. The teen wore no shirt with black pants and orange elbow brace on his left elbow, just below a tattoo that read ASCE; the S crossed out. _'Does this school not have a dress code or something?'_

"Hey, no problem. I'm used to watching out for people, seeing as my little brother is always getting into trouble. Oh, my name is Portgas D. Ace, what's yours again?"

"Oh, it's Sara Rose. Nice to meet you, Ace." She faced forward towards the teacher's desk and nervously scratched her hand, a rather concerned look on her face as she stared at the clock.

"You okay?" Sara looked back at him, but didn't make eye contact; instead, looking at his freckled cheeks.

"Yeah, just a little shy is all… Um, nice hat." The teen grinned, picking up the hat and setting in on his head.

"Thanks, made it myself."

"Ace, please remove your hat," spoke an older voice, and Sara instantly guessed it was her teacher Mr. Shanks. When her eyes landed on him, he was quite different than she imagined him. He had natural red hair with three scars running over his left eye. He also didn't seem that old, maybe around 33-34 Sara guessed. Ace grinned and nodded, setting his hat on his desk and crossing his arms. "Right then, hello everyone. My name is Mr. Shanks and this is Marine Biology. If you are in the wrong class, you may leave now to go see your counselor." Sara frowned.

"Marine biology?"

"Yeah, you have to have at least two science credits before you can enroll in it since it's an advanced class. Where you supposed to be in something else?"

"Yeah, chemistry I think. But I think I'll stay in this class for now. We have three weeks to decide to switch out of any classes, right?" Ace nodded. "Okay. Marine biology sounds much funner than chemistry any–" Sara fell asleep in the middle of her sentence as she was struck with a random Narcoleptic episode. Ace stared at her for a second before poking her arm, earning no response at all. Shanks walked up their desks and observed the situation.

"Um, Ace...?"

"I think she narcolepsy, like me."

"Huh, well then," Shanks grinned. "This should turn out to be an interesting year."

**xxx  
><strong>**Oh. My. Something. I FINALLY redid it and uploaded it! It would have been up three months ago, but I lost internet connection. ._. Well, there. The OC's are more in character now. :] Hope you guys kinda enjoyed? Read and review!**

_Within the cold ice I liveth and inside the darkness I love  
>~roo the ice vampire <em>


End file.
